Spear (Jasper Daniels)
A somewhat average thug despite his excellent marksman skills, Jasper Daniels is considered by many to be a joke, albeit a lethal one when provoked into a fight. History Pre Marvel 2000 Jasper Daniels was angered by the treatment of his older brother Jack, at the hands of Noah Burnstein, and alongside his brother the Mangler targeted the scientist for revenge under the handle of 'the Spear'. While able to hospitalise Burnstein, the Daniels brothers were forced to fight against the doctor's friend Luke Cage who easily defeated both of them. New Year's Funk Sometime later, Jasper Daniels broke up with his girlfriend Zora Loftus AKA the bedazzling Bluebird, due to the funk he had fallen into. At the time his good friend Dontrell Hamilton was planning a heist to claim the Trisula of Kali for his employer Sunset Bain. Unfortunately the divine weapon was in the possession of Hydra, who had hired Zora, along with Figment and Silencer to guard it from potential thieves. In the melee Jasper switched the Trisula with his own trident, and took it for himself. Villain for Hire His villainous side reignited, Daniels took a contract on the Vice President of Roxxon, killing him covertly at an airport while heading to attend a meeting called by the Headhunter. This meeting reunited him with old friends Dontrell and Calvin, with the former seeking payment for the money he lost after Daniels sabotage of the previous job they had pulled. During the meeting, Daniels saved Dontrell's life, but the later decided that this wasn't equal to what he lost, and demanded the debt be repaid in full either with money or with Daniel's life. During the attack on RAID, Dontrell betrayed his teammates, and was left behind, but declared revenge against Daniels for another assumed betrayal. During his time with time as a member of the Crossfire Crew, Daniels fought against El Jaguar, the Avengers and Flintlock, revelling in the fact that he was on the winning side for once in his life. Revenge of the Flashmob During his time with the Crossfire Crew, Jasper and Calvin took the opportunity to get revenge on Luke Cage and Iron Fist for their previous defeats. Ambushing the Heroes for Hire at a warehouse, the two villains were able to overpower their rivals, and set up an online execution, only for Luke and Danny to escape, and counter-attack, forcing the two villains to have their first taste of defeat since they had begun following Crossfire. While this defeat didn't make the pair of villains waver in their devotion, Daniels became involved in the hunt for the mole in the team, when Headhunter used her powers to discover his true allegiances. Pairing up, the villains turned on their teammates until they in turn were ambushed by a super-human hit team which included a now mutated Dontrell, who targeted Daniels before being defeated when he was sent crashing through a jet turbine engine. Along with the rest of Crossfire's Crew, Daniels turned on their employer when it was revealed he was lying to them about the real purpose of their mission to Antarctica. New Beginnings Along with Headhunter, Chemistro and Shockwave, Daniels stayed with the team, and even undertook a solo mission where he spied on the Young Avengers when they made their deal with Mephisto. He later was part of the team sent to acquire a body for their new employer, only to be attacked by reanimated super villains and a second hit team sent after them by The Conspiracy. Paraphernalia Jasper Daniels carries a number of specialised spears that can be fired from his tri-barrelled spear gun. Among his arsenal he has used blunt headed projectiles, airburst shells, explosive warheads and spears able to pin an opponent to the wall. He later included a flachette pistol as a sidearm for the times when he is unable to reach his main weapon. In addition to these firearms, Daniels has a trident that he uses for melee combat in both offensive and defensive roles. Jasper Daniel's bodysuit is actually bullet proof and has the ability to reduce the impact from unusual projectiles as well as punches thrown at him, with a particular emphasis for head protection. In addition, a pair of micro flachette launchers are concealed in the elbows of his costume allowing him to turn the tables on opponents who sneak up behind him. At one point Daniels was in possession of the Trisula of Kali, a powerful magical weapon, but it appears if he lost control of this divine weapon since he hasn't been seein using it. Appearances * MAX #36 - Spear * MAX #40 - Villains for Hire * Project Argent #1 * Villains for Hire #2 * Villains for Hire #3 * Villains for Hire #4 * Villains for Hire #5 * Villains for Hire #6 * Villains for Hire #7 * Villains for Hire #8 * Villains for Hire #9 * Villains for Hire #10 * Villains for Hire #11 * Villains for Hire #12 * Villains for Hire #13 * Villains for Hire #14 * Villains for Hire #15 * Villains for Hire #16 * Villains for Hire #17 Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:Crossfire Crew Members Category:Elite Marksmen Category:Assassins Category:Known Criminals